One of us
by abtacha
Summary: Life turns out against Sanji, when he’s hurt badly after a shark attack: One of his legs must be amputated… But when five bounty hunters attack the Going Merry the cook is the only hope to defeat the new enemy. There will be NO funny topics in this story
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, ‚One of us' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'One of us' in any commercial way.

o

o

Corrected version (what doesn't mean that there can be still mistakes in this story ;-)).

o

o

Special thanks to Kawari (who wrote a similar story in the German section and allowed me to use her ideas in this story) and to Ameera Mae Laramie!

o

Set after Alabasta.

o

I gave 'M' for language and dark topics. Who doesn't like those stories shouldn't read.

o

o

o

o

One of us

o

o

Prologue

o

o

His screams still echoed in her ears. A few minutes ago Chopper had given him strong drugs, which made him lose consciousness, so the reindeer could treat his wounds easier.

But Nami couldn't get Sanji's screams out of her head.

And the worst thing was that it had been her mistake.

She sighed in deep despair and clenched her fists. If she hadn't overreacted to his knock of her door, she hadn't pushed him into the water. All right, he had disturbed her try to make new maps for the coasts of Alabasta, especially for the shallow waters and Nami was… extreme in this point. She had kicked him out of the room and pushed him over the rail.

The shark had attacked immediately and out of nothing and when Robin had brought him back with her devil fruit powers it was too late. And the shark had almost hit Robin's hands, when she pulled him back to the deck.

Nami wiped a tear out of her face and pushed her hands against the ship's rail.

"Navigator-san?" a female voice rose behind her.

The orange haired woman turned around and looked at Robin.

The archeologist managed a weak smile, "Doctor-san has finished the operation."

"How's Sanji? Is he all right?" Nami asked in a shaky voice.

"He's still without consciousness, but he's stable."

Nami felt a load falling off her mind.

"But…"

The navigator tightened herself. It wasn't good when Robin used the word 'but'.

Robin continued, "But the wounds at his leg are serious."

"W… what do you mean?"

"The shark had torn up too much of cook-sans leg. Doctor-san could save his life, but there's too much damage. He had to amputate his right leg."

o

o

He was alone when he woke up.

Sanji moaned in pained… The last things he remembered were the fangs of the beast.

He moaned again and felt as the pain increased and almost overwhelmed him. The cook took his pillow, bit it and tried to fight the pain down.

Then his hands touched his legs below the blanket. He didn't find the courage to look at it, but this overwhelming pain came from his right leg and he wanted to know what had happened to it.

He froze when he felt the bandages.

A terrible lump in his throat made him coughing and his fingers went deeper… along the leg…

Suddenly he started…

He felt nothing. There should be a leg, bones, flesh… but there was nothing.

Suddenly a strange feeling touched his heart. He hadn't to weep, but the fact that he would get a wooden leg, like Zeff, hit him like a hammer. He would limp for the rest of his life… He could never impress Nami or Robin with his fighting skills and he would never be able to be a full crewmember.

His life had ended…

He began to weep tonelessly.

o

Even Luffy had understood that things had changed. And it had shocked him to see as Chopper had amputated Sanji's leg. But when the captain thought about the situation, he knew that Sanji still belonged to his crew. To recruit the cook had been Luffy's decision and he wasn't willing to send him back to an unimportant island anywhere in the GrandLine. Luffy wanted to become the Pirate King and he wanted to do that with Sanji. Nothing could change that and… by the way, Luffy wouldn't allow that this new problem would destroy Sanji's dream to find the All-Blue.

o

Zoro stood in the crow's nest and looked at the horizon… So Sanji was the first of them who was injured seriously. It surprised Zoro that it was Sanji and not Ussop or Nami, but Zoro had known that something like this would happen. They were pirates and their adventures were dangerously: Every day they were close to death. In the most cases they won their fights, but today they had lost. Not even Sanji… no, the complete crew had lost. Zoro knew that it was hard for the cook and he wanted to help him, but although he had sympathy with him, they would stay pirates… and when Sanji wasn't able to fight down the tragedy, the cook would lose the right to stay on the Going Merry… Suddenly Zoro smiled. No, that was nonsense. This stupid chef was too stubborn to go away. He was much too strong to get broken – and Zoro appreciated that.

o

It was quiet. Ussop didn't like this silence. It was a depressing and frustrating silence, full of grief and despair. He stared to the planks of his beloved ship and wiped the lonely tear away. Sanji was his crewmember – his friend and they had survived so many adventures. They had defeated Arlong, Wapol, Crocodile… And now a single shark had done what all those criminals hadn't managed. Usopp didn't know what would happen. Was Sanji able to stay in the group, how would he react when he saw the cook with a wooden leg? Usopp would try to don't show that Sanji… was injured now, but he wasn't sure if it worked. Perhaps he should cheer him up with his stories? No. To treat Sanji differently was the wrong way. Usopp sighed heavily. He didn't know what to do. Perhaps the time would show.

o

Nami didn't want to see him. She didn't want to remember that it was her fault. Every time she would see him, this horrible moment came back to her mind when they had brought him to the deck… All the blood and the painful screams. She would see it in her dreams, for the rest of her life… She closed her eyes and her only thought was that she was responsible for the pain of a true friend – and she hated herself for it.

o

The ceiling of the room was dark. Chopper hadn't noticed it until now, but the ceiling was really dark. He didn't like dark colors, especially after such a horrible day. He had to amputate Sanji's leg, because he hadn't operated him as fast as it had been necessary. Perhaps when he had the right actions on deck… and not in the cabin… No. It was nonsense to put the blame on him and he knew that. But... Sanji… He would find a way to help him, to make the life easier for him!

o

Robin sighed. The dark haired woman wasn't with the crew for long, but she appreciated to be with them. What had happened today was a tragedy and Robin felt sympathy for cook-san. Perhaps his attempts to woo her and navigator-san were ridiculous, but it gave Robin the feeling to be welcome from the beginning. To see him without a leg hit her. Whenever he needed her help, she would be there. It was time for Robin to give something back, to show them that they were important for her.

o

o

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, ‚One of us' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'One of us' in any commercial way.

o

o

Chapter1

o

o

Sanji stared to the island.

They had found it this morning and Luffy had decided to make a landfall and to discover the island.

Sanji had sent Zoro and Luffy to get some food, but he didn't believe that the both were capable to do so. Nami wanted to map the island and Ussop had decided to help her. And of course, Chopper took the chance to find some herbs for his medicines. Robin was him and… Sanji stayed at the ship.

He sighed, looked down his legs. The shark attack had been three weeks ago and Chopper had proved himself as an excellent doctor. Sanji's wounds healed quickly under the oversight of the reindeer and he had learned to walk with his wooden leg, even when he limped. But Sanji was able to go without a crutch already, although it was quite strenuous for him.

He sighed again in frustration.

But suddenly he shook his head.

No.

It was an important and a respectable job to keep an eye for the ship… But his traits turned into a cold and toneless smile: He wouldn't be able to fight an attacker in this condition.

"Hey Sanji!"

The cook turned his head in the direction the voice came from.

Chopper and Robin stood at the beach and Chopper waved to him with both his hooves.

All of them acted quite normal and helped him if it was necessary. Even Zoro, the sword puppet, was kindly. The only one who was reserved was Nami, what was hard for him. Sanji had the feeling that she tried to stay away from him. He already had a talk with her about it and she told him that she put the blame on her for his injury. When he had heard her words, his only reaction was to smile and to tell her that he didn't blame her and that he would forgive her everything. It hadn't help.

"Sanji, I've found almost everything I was looking for!" the voice of the reindeer told. Sanji had been too lost in his thoughts to see them coming close to the ship. Chopper climbed up the rope ladder to the deck, "I've found all the plants which are important for me."  
"That's great, Chopper," Sanji told and continued staring to the sea.

"I'm sure I can help you with these new plants…"

The cook closed his eyes and tried to ignore Chopper's words.

Robin's voice rose, "You can test it now in your room if they could help, doctor-san."

Sanji smiled. He hadn't heard her climbing to the deck, but it didn't surprise him that Robin was too quiet to attract attention.

Chopper nodded and disappeared below the deck.

Suddenly there was silence.

Robin made a few steps towards him and leaned against the rail.

He just heard the calls of the seagulls and the sound of the waves.

"Don't hold it against him. I'm sure he meant no offence."

He started and looked at her, surprised. _How can you know my feelings? Why do you know that it tore my heart into pieces when Chopper told me that he can heal me? And why do you know that it hurts if he talks about my… problem as it was one of these stupid illnesses he heals every day?_

She smiled gently and bent to him, "I've seen enough in the last twenty years to understand you."

He lowered his head and sighed heavily, "You understand nothing!"

"Really?"

Suddenly he whirled around, "I'm a worthless cripple! I'm just a millstone around the neck of you all!"

Again she smiled, "I don't know what you're talking about… By the way, please can you make dinner? I'm hungry… cook-chan."

She blinked to him and went downstairs without saying one more word.

o

o

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, ‚One of us' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'One of us' in any commercial way.

o

o

Chapter2

o

o

"Saaaaaaaaanji!"

The cook rolled his eyes while he tried to make the dinner and shouted, "Just wait a few more minutes, Luffy. Dinner is almost done!"

He sighed heavily and turned to the fried fishes again. It wasn't special, just fishes in a lemon souce with rice. He had garnished it with different herbs and fruits.

His wooden leg made him slow; so that he missed the right moment to add spices or to flip the fishes, but he knew that the dinner was still acceptable… particularly for cretins like Luffy.

He took the plates to the common room and placed them on the table, smiling to Nami and Robin. It still hurt him that Nami didn't look at him.

Robin took the first bite, "That's great, cook-chan. I had hoped that you would make this. I like fried fishes."

Sanji turned to her and after a moment he smiled, "Oh, thank you, but you don't have to… I know that it's not perfect."

Suddenly he froze, when he heard Nami's voice, "No, it's really good… I like it, too." The navigator smiled at him and Sanji stared at her. She talked to him… she smiled to him! Everything was good, now!

"No!" Luffy said after a moment.

Silence.

"No?" Sanji asked and felt his heart beating faster.

"I don't like it. The fish is completely burnt and the taste is too sugary. Make another one!" the captain crossed his arms.

The cook felt as he would fall in a dark hole without a ground. He swallowed down his shock and whispered, "I'm sorry, I know, I'm not good. My leg…"

He broke up, turned around and left the room. He went to the kitchen, took a bottle of rum and turned to the upper deck. In the background he heard as Nami hissed anything to Luffy, but he didn't care. There was just one thought in his mind: With this damn leg he was just a second-rate cook.

o

"Hey cook!"

Sanji turned around and looked into Zoro's face, "What d' you want?"

Zoro hesitated and fixed the bottle of rum. Sanji grinned stupidly, "Hey, what's up? Never saw a drunken cook?"

The green haired man sighed and leant against the rail. Sanji sat between the tangerine trees and emptied the bottle slowly.

"Does it help?" Zoro whispered.

The cook stared at him. Sympathy. Sanji had expected everything from Zoro except for sympathy. It really surprised him, but the fighter seemed to understand, why he drank the rum and why he had to be here in the loneliness between the trees in the warm night after he had spoiled the dinner.

"Yeah, it helps… for a while."

"You know, it's no solution."

The cook sighed, "I… I know…"

"But it's an easy solution for the moment."

"Yeah… Got it, knife boy."

Silence.

Zoro hesitated and changed the subject, "You can be glad that Nami isn't here, jerk. If she finds you between her beloved tangerines, you'd had trouble."

"Eh…"

Zoro kept on talking, "Next time… drink at another place."

Sanji tried to focus him with his eyes, "Ah, whatever, swashbuckler. What did you want?"

"Nami asked for you. I believe she wants to thank you for the dinner, potato-peeler."

Sanji rolled his eyes and whispered, "I… don't want to see her. Tell her, I'm sick and need the fresh air."

"That's no lie," Zoro grinned and disappeared below the deck.

o

o

-tbc-


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, ‚One of us' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'One of us' in any commercial way.

o

o

Chapter3

o

o

Zoro saw Nami's surprised gaze, when he entered the room alone, "Where's Sanji?" the navigator asked immediately.

"On deck," Zoro grumbled.

"Why didn't you bring him with you? And if he falls and breaks his good leg?"

"He's no kid. He knows what to do."

"Yeah, but…"

"If you want to bring him here, do it yourself."

Nami snorted angrily and left the room. She knew that the blonde hated it, but he needed help. His situation was hard enough and if he got injured, he would be in serious trouble. To let him on deck alone was too dangerous.

o

She opened the door and looked around.

Then she saw him standing at the mast and looking up in the nightly sky. It wasn't starry tonight, some clouds drifted up in the sky.

"What are you doing?"

The cook turned to her, "Nothing, just looking at the sky."

"Hm. There are too many clouds to stargaze."

"Yes, but anyhow I like it."

"Hm."

"And why are you here?"

"Oh, eh, I wanted to ask you if you want to come back? It's cold here."

Sanji shook his head, "I like it. It's a wonderful night."

"Yes, but…"

"But?"

She hesitated, "But… it's dark here. You could fall."

Sanji stared at her. _You… dare to? You want to forbid me to look at the night? I should…_

"Is there another reason for your… visit?" he whispered coldly.

"Yes… I wanted to thank you for the dinner. It was great, as always."

He sighed, rolled his eyes, "You don't have to say this, Nami."

"Eh, why?"

"Because I know it was terrible."

"No! What makes you think that?"

"The sauce wasn't perfect. I've put too much salt in it and Luffy was right. The fish was burnt and sugary."

"Nonsense! Your cooking was great!"

"You don't have to be nice to me!"

"Eh…"

"I will never be a perfect cook anymore! Have you ever heard stories about a limping cook?"

"Hm, let's take Zeff?"

Silence.

Sanji starred at her in anger but after a while he lowered his look, "Zeff is an exception."

"Zeff should prove you that everything is possible if you want it."

He smiled coldly and shook his head, "It's much more difficult, Nami."

"Sanji, I…"

"Shut up! I don't need your sympathy!"

Nami stared to him, turned around and walked away.

The cook clenched his fists in anger and stared to the clouds, _You don't understand me! You can't understand me! You know nothing!_

Suddenly he looked to the crow's nest and felt a strange feeling in his heart, containing fury, despair and melancholy. He sighed and began to climb up to the crow's nest. He knew, he would like it to look at the night in the lookout. _That will take my mind off things._

o

o

-tbc-


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, ‚One of us' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'One of us' in any commercial way.

o

o

Chapter4

o

o

Nami entered the dining room with an angry expression on her face.

They stared at her and fell in silence. It was complicated in general to talk to an angry Nami, but in this case it was dangerous. She was mad with Sanji but she tried to put up with her anger.

Suddenly she turned to Luffy, "Hey, captain!"

Luffy started. The tone in her voice told enough. She was furious, really furious…

"Yes?"

"Your… our cook, I think, he's crazy."

"I don't think," Zoro interrupted her.

Nami gave him a short glance, "And what do you think?"

"He's drunk at the moment."

Nami blinked, "Eh, he's drunk?"  
„Yeah, he took a bottle of rum, when he went to the deck to stargaze."

"Eh, WHAT?"

"What's the problem?"

"You… can't let him go to the deck with a bottle of rum!"

"Why?"

"Because he's… disabled! What if he falls over the rail?"

The swordsman sighed, "He's an unimportant cook, but as I said before, he's no stupid kid. He knows what to do."

"Zoro!"

"Sanji's independent. You just have to trust him!"

"But…"

"It's a quite hard time for him. We shouldn't take away the things he likes."

She stared at him, "I can't believe that YOU're defending him!"

Zoro smiled, "I don't like the damn potato-peeler, but he's a part of this crew and I have to help him. By the way… why are you so interested in his well-being? You're the only one of us who's reserved to him."

She blushed, "I… eh…"

Usopp crossed his arms, "Yes, he's right. You don't help him by your present actions."

"I… It's not as it looks like."

"Yes?"

"Damn! I have problems with that! I… just need time to handle with it."

"So?"

"Ah, shut up!"

Luffy cleared his throat, "I think to help him now is the most important thing. We have to show him that he's still a part of this crew."

"Also if he's offending, cynical or mean?" Nami asked skeptically.

"Yes," her captain answered without hesitation.

Suddenly Robin interjected, "We have to be patient with him."

In the background, Chopper nodded.

Luffy looked around him, "And by the way, this wasn't a wish but an order of your captain."

Noise.

Nami started when she heard a loud thud on the deck and a painful scream. Her face grew pale when she looked to her companions, "Shit!"

Zoro rolled his eyes, "Stupid cook."

Then all of them ran upstairs.

o

o

-tbc-


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, ‚One of us' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'One of us' in any commercial way.

o

o

Chapter5

o

o

He moaned in pain, when he woke.

Suddenly he heard a chair, which was pushed back; and the sound of bare feet on the ground of this room. When he saw the raven haired woman standing at his side, he relaxed.

Robin.

"H… Hey Robin," he whispered weakly.

She smiled gently, "Ah, you're awake. That's good. We were afraid that you've hurt badly this time."

"W… what had happen?"

"You fell down the ladder to the crow's nest, broke two ribs and bruised yourself at many points of your body. If you ask me, it could have been worse."

"Seems, I'm alive, at least."

"Yes… By the way, doctor-san told me to give you this to eat." She passed him a plate with braised vegetables.

For a moment there was silence.

Then he shook his head, "I'm almost dead, but I will not eat THIS!"

"Why?"

"It smells terrible!"

"Good medicine has to smell bad," Robin shrugged her shoulders.

"But…"

"Listen, I've promised doctor-san to do what he told me and if you don't want it, I force you to do so."

"Robin-chan, eh, I just wanted to say… but I didn't want to offend you or something like that. You're still my sunshine and I don't want to argue with you."

Robin smiled, "Good to know that your habits are as always."  
"Eh, what do you mean?"

"Doctor-san wasn't sure if your mind had got damages, but as long as you're flirting, everything is all right, I think."  
"Ah, hm…"

"Please eat, cook-chan."

He ignored the feeling to hate this 'medicine' and began to eat.

Silence.

Suddenly he gave her a short glance, "No reproach?"  
"Hm?"

"Because I climbed to the crow's nest when I was drunk."

"Well, that wasn't the best idea you've ever had. But I'm not the right one to make reproaches."

"Hm… Where is the gang?"

"The boys are on the island. We're still at the island we stopped yesterday. Navigator-san's on deck and is drawing a map."

"Ah…"

Robin smiled, "Shall I get her?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

He didn't answer and stared to the wall.

Robin looked to him for a moment, and then she sat down on her bed. Sanji gave her a short glance and saw her reading a book.

"What do you read?" he inquired.

"Oh, a book about a mysterious treasure called 'One Piece'."

"When was it written?

She leafed to the front page, "Two years ago."

"Ah."

Silence.

Suddenly he asked, "Why… do you read now?"

She looked to him, "I had the feeling that you weren't interested in talking."

He shook his head, "N… No, Robin-chan."

"So you want to talk?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"About what do you want to talk?"

"Er… I… I don't know. Anything."

Robin grinned, "Anything?"

"Yes… Eh, what did you do all day?"

"Reading."

"Did you read a good book?"

She smiled, "I don't think that this information will interest you."

"It does! So was it a good book?"

"It was the book, I'm still reading."

"Hm?"

"About the 'One piece'."

"Eh, yes, of course and… how is the book ending?"

She grinned, "Firstly, it's no novel but expertise literature for archaeologists and secondly, I'm still reading. I don't know the end, yet."

Sanji stared at her and tried to smile, "Eh, yes… I'm sorry, it was a stupid question."

She smiled gently, "Don't be afraid of asking more questions. Questions aren't stupid."

There was silence again.

Suddenly Sanji asked in a croaky voice, "Am I worthless, Robin?"

She stopped reading and looked in his eyes. All she saw, when her gaze met him was panic, fear and despair. To tell him the wrong answer would mean to destroy him completely.

"No, you aren't worthless," Robin said in a quiet voice.

"But…"

"Things change, cook-san. That's the nature of life. It will take a while until you accept it but it's no difference for me or the others. You ARE an important part of this crew and we will help you if you accept our help."

"But I…"

She sighed, "Remember the talk of yesterday? We've already talked about this and I haven't changed my mind: You aren't worthless!"

Sanji wasn't sure if he should believe her. Robin never lied, but in this special case… He thought to Nami… Sweet Nami, so lovely… and so reserved.

"Robin?" he whispered.

"Hm?"

"Nami… Do you think that Nami…"

"Yes?"

"Is Nami mad with me?"

Robin's eyes flashed for a short moment, "No, why should she be?"

"I, I don't know, but she's so distant."

"You're wrong, cook-chan."

"So?"

"Yes, she's so distant because she wanted to draw a map. If that map is done, everything will be all right again."

Sanji stared at her and laughed bitterly, "You're a bad liar, Robin."

She smiled and didn't answer.

"Perhaps… she's angry, because I can't help to get money. I'm just lying here and limping and I'm… costing money," he told flat.

Robin stared at him, placed her fingers on his lips and whispered, "Shut up, cook-chan."

Suddenly they heard steps on the deck. Steps… A smothered scream… A punch and somebody fell down to the ground.

Robin immediately turned seriously and stood up, "Stay here!" she told him and then she went upstairs.

o

o

-tbc-


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, ‚One of us' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'One of us' in any commercial way.

o

o

Chapter6

o

o

Robin hadn't a chance.

She opened the door and the first thing she saw was Nami, who lay on the deck, completely knocked out. The archaeologist hesitated one moment – and heard a person who jumped in her back. All she felt in the next moment was a hard punch.

o

She woke with a dull headache. Nothing serious, but it was a painful. She sighed and could feel that her hands were tied on her back and then she looked around. Her eyes needed a few moments to get used to the darkness, which surrounded her: She was in one of the rooms below the deck.

Four persons leant on the walls, one person sat on a chair before them, Nami lay next to her, her hands tied, too. Next to the navigator was Sanji. The cook just sat still, holding his legs, staring down to the ground.

The one who was on the chair grinned, "That was damn easy!"

Robin didn't say a word and the man continued, "I have to say, I'm disappointed. I thought you are the Straw hats, the best pirates of the GrandLine. When I remember how easy it was to seize your old nutshell, I think that the prices on your heads are too high."

"When the boys are back, you will bleed for this!" Nami hissed.

He laughed, "Oh, poor girly… I forgot to tell you that they won't come to free you."

"Wha… What do you mean?"

"We've already set sails for the next marine's base… they have comfortable cells there… But don't be afraid: You won't be alone for a long time, believe me."

He stopped and grinned to Robin, "And for you, Nico Robin: the scaffold awaits you."

Nami's face grew pale, but the archaeologist smiled, "You aren't the first one who told this to me."

He smiled confidently and turned to one of the others, "Tie their feet. Do the same with the cripple."

Three of his companions followed him up to the deck and the youngest of them stayed here and knelt down to Robin. He didn't look to her, took a reel of rope and tied her feet.

Suddenly Nami whispered, "You… don't have to do this, Five."

The man hesitated, and then he stood up and left the room.

Silence.

Robin looked to Nami, "Five?"  
"That's his 'name'. They are One, Two, Three, Four and Five."

"And One is the chief?"

"Yeah."

"Did they tell what they want?"

"They are five bounty hunters and…"

"…and they want the prices on our heads?"

"Yes," Nami nodded.

"Are there just five?"

"I think so."

"And did they show any sign that we… can make a deal with them?"

"No… I, I think, they are 'honorable' bounty hunters…And if One's right, the others can't help us when we're already on the way to a marine's base."

"I was in more fatal situations, navigator-san. We will handle this, believe me."

"But… Luffy…" Nami said toneless.

Robin hesitated, but suddenly she smiled slightly, "I'm sure, he will survive one day without our help. It's hard, because he's great in making nonsense, but we should try to trust in him."

Nami stared to her in surprise, and then she managed a smile, "I didn't mean that."

"I know… I know they will capture Luffy, Zoro and Chopper when they are back. The three are helpless without a ship… But our enemies made three big mistakes."  
"Yeah?"

"First, we're alone without a guard. Second, they didn't silence us and third… they underestimate us and especially they underestimate cook-san."

Sanji looked up to her, "W… what do you mean?"

Robin grinned, "One called you 'cripple'. I'm sure he doesn't think you're a problem for them."

His eyes flashed, "Thanks for reminding me!"

"My hands are tied, so I can't use my devil's powers. Nami's hands are also tied, but perhaps in your case they're carelessly and untie you: They won't see a danger in you."

"What… do you mean with that?"

"You have to defeat them!"

He stared at them in surprise, "Eh… I shell defeat them?"

"Yes, of course. What's the problem?"

"I… I can't help you. I can't even help myself, Robin…"

"Ah, shut up, Sanji!" Nami hissed angrily, "Robin's right! You're our best chance! Do you understand me?! Either you will defeat them or the marine will catch us. You know, what that means? For me, you… and Robin?"

He swallowed. _No, I don't want to see Robin die or Nami imprisoned._

"I… I… All right," he whispered.

Robin nodded, "Good, but we have to wait for a few hours."

"Heh?"

"Because they will suspect that we conspire against them. If we do nothing now, we can surprise them in the night"

o

o

-tbc-


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, ‚One of us' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'One of us' in any commercial way.

o

o

Chapter7

o

o

"Hey! … HEY!"

Steps.

Four flung up the door and stared to Nami angrily, "Be quiet or I kill you."

The navigator ignored his words, "Sanji has to walk a few steps on deck."

The bounty hunter grinned in amusement, "So? Has he?"

"Yeah, he lay all day and… eh, it's not so good for him if he doesn't move for the whole day."

"Eh…?"

"Damn! He will have cramps in his legs and if you don't let him walk on deck for a while you will just get the money for two heads!"

Silence.

Four sighed and left the room.

Nami, Robin and Sanji heard as the man talked to his chief.

"Do you think they take the bait?" Nami whispered.

"Let's see," Robin answered and gave Nami a short glance, "Do you know that it's really dangerous if he lies in the bed the whole day?"

The navigator rolled her eyes, "Yes, of course!"

o

Sanji stood at the deck and looked to the horizon.

He remembered the day when he first saw Nami. It had happened on the 'Baratie', the swimming restaurant, where Sanji had lived and worked with Zeff. The moment, when he saw her the first time was a moment that has changed his life. In the following, Sanji wanted to make everything for her, wanted to cook everything she liked, wanted to do everything she told him. He knew that the orange haired woman wouldn't love him, but he wanted to do everything for her anyways.

With Robin it was different: He had met her first, when she still was one of their enemies under the name Mrs. All-Sunday and the right hand of the criminal Crocodile. At the end of their adventure in Alabasta Robin had changed sides and helped the Straw hats to fight Crocodile. In the last weeks she had become an important part of the crew, although the older black haired woman was the counterpart to Nami. Robin was quiet and all she did was well thought out. Nami, however, was impulsive and emotionally.

He knew that Robin enjoyed his attempts to attract attention, although she ignored it all the time.

The idea that the two died, because Sanji wasn't able to fight their enemies was horrible.

But…

Anything held him back.

He couldn't… Damn! It was about the lives of the most important persons in his life.

But…

Suddenly the sound of one of the bounty hunters brought him back to reality.

Five was behind him.

Sanji stared at the sea. Nothing but the blue water. Damn! They had been right; the Going-Merry was on her way to a marine's base and even the wind was against them: their speed was high. Sanji swallowed down the panic, but he didn't get the pictures out of his head of Nami, who was imprisoned for the rest of her life in a dark cell – and of Robin on her way to her execution. If this would happen he would be nothing, but worthless.

_No, NO! I can't let her __alone; I can't give them to this fate… I… can't… But the hell, I can't even help myself._

Five sighed bored, "Are you ready?"

"I…" _I have to make a decision. Now! But I can't… I…_

Suddenly he heard steps from another person and One stood before him, "He asked you a question, cripple! What's your answer?"

"I…"

The bounty hunter looked in Sanji's face, eyed him for a while and he grinned, "I think you should go back, cook."

Without one more comment he took Sanji and brought him back downstairs.

o

One opened the door and pushed Sanji into the room.

Nami's eyes widened, when he saw the cook limping back – Robin didn't show any reaction.

The bounty hunter tied Sanji's hands and feet, and then he turned to Nami, "I think you should know that your cook will not help you. He's broken."

He grinned evilly and left the room.

Silence.

"Damn! Why did you do this?" Nami hissed.

"Did what?" Sanji whispered.  
"NOTHING!"

"I…"

"Oh, shut up!" she yelled furiously.

Robin cleared her throat, "Nami's right. That was stupid, cook-san."  
"But I can't…" he whispered.

Nami shook her head angrily, "You idiot! It's not important to me or Robin, that you're disabled! Help us and help yourself!"

"Perhaps you remember this moment, when they place my head on a pike before your cell."

Nami's eyes widened, "Robin!"

Someone opened the door and Sanji could see the chief of the bounty hunter together with Three and Four at his side. He smiled, took his knife…

…and cut Sanji's bounds, "We will give you a show, cripple."

"A… show?"

"Yes, hm, how should I say… I thought about the situation in the last minutes… and I've decided that it's easier for us to kill the two women and bring you to the marine's base. The prize is on your heads, not on your lives. We don't have to kill you, cripple, you aren't a risk for us. But the women… Hm, I think, before they free themselves, we'd rather end their lives."

The eyes of the cook widened and the scoundrel kept on talking, "I think, we will begin with the execution with… this impertinent navigator."  
"You… you…" Sanji stared at One. He shot up and rammed the chief… who swerved easily and hit the cook who landed on the ground, sighing in pain.

"And because you are a worthless cook without the will to help her, you will watch it without ties… " the bounty hunter grinned maliciously.

Then he pointed at Nami and Robin and his two helpers lifted her and pushed her out of the room.

"You… can't do this! This wasn't…" Nami yelled.

"Shut up!" Three interrupted her.

"I… I beg you. You can't do this!"

One drew his knife, "Shut up. It's over for you… But if you make trouble, we will kill you right here in the cabin… And I would hate this. Think of all that blood in the room you lived for so long… No, we will execute you on deck."

Her eyes wandered to Sanji and Robin, but she knew that they couldn't help her. Robin needed her hands and Sanji looked to the ground, not able to help…

o

o

-tbc-


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, ‚One of us' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'One of us' in any commercial way.

o

o

Chapter8

o

o

"On your knees!"

Nami cried in pain and went down after One had kicked her in the hollows of her knees.

Two drew his sword, "Do you want to say a last word?"

"I…"

"Yeah?"

Suddenly she yelled, "Sanji! Please! You're my last chance!"

"How pathetic," the bounty hunter grinned, but he gave the cook a short glance.

Sanji didn't show any reaction.

"Sanji… Please!" she cried.

Robin turned to the cook, "Sanji!"

One grinned, "No chance. I told you before, he's nothing. Perhaps he was a loyal comrade before he was a cripple, but those times are over."

Suddenly Two held Sanji a knife out and grinned maliciously, "Do you want to do it?"

No reaction.

"No? Hm, so I have to do it?"

He lifted his sword, swung it…

…Suddenly the cook exploded, jumped forward and pushed her away, so the sword just hit the air one second later and Nami landed with Sanji on the ground. The cook sighed in pain. Anyhow he had managed it to bring himself between the hard ground and Nami, so that she fell soft.

One looked at him in surprise, "I see, you're more than nothing, but are you enough to save your crew mates?"

Sanji ignored the pain in his leg and his arm. It had been a hard fall and he was sure that he had brushed some of his bones… Then he looked to Nami, "Are you all right, sunshine?"

"Yeah, thanks…" she smiled to him.

He looked at her chains and at Robin's chains, "Hm, I will untie you after I defeated them, all right?"

She managed a weak smile, but nodded.

Then he stood up and stared to his five enemies, again with a dangerous flash in his eyes, "Now I make you pay that you wanted to kill sunshine and Robin-chan!"

One laughed amusedly, "We will see, worthless cripple."

Without warning, Three and Four attacked Sanji who prepared for a kick… and felt down to the ground, when Two had appeared behind the cook and hit him with his fists in his back. Sanji cried, stumbled and fell to his knees. One grinned, "Ain't bad, but your wooden leg makes you slow. Perhaps you were a good fighter in earlier days, but things have changed."

Then he gave his sword to Five, "Kill him."

Five hesitated, staring to Sanji… And for a short moment they seemed to lose caution.

Sanji eyes flashed in hope and he jumped again on his feet, prepared for another kick… This time, it worked.

He hit Three with a perfect kick and with a loud cry the scoundrel broke through the rail and felt into the ocean. Sanji didn't wait one more second and again he kicked one of them in the water.

With an angry grin he swerved the attacks of Four, took his face and thundered it in the planks. Four stayed there without any reaction.

One's eyes widened and the bounty hunter whispered furiously, "You damn… You dare…"

He tried to hit him with his sword, but Sanji could swerve easily, whirled around and kicked him in his back. One cried in pain and was pushed against the rail. In the next moment he looked up… and saw Sanji's wooden leg a few centimeters before his face.

When the cook noticed with a smile that their chief disappeared in the horizon, he looked to Five, who was still there.

Five stared at the cook, took Four and jumped with him in the sea.

o

o

-tbc-


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, ‚One of us' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'One of us' in any commercial way.

o

o

Chapter9

o

o

"Hey! Where have you been?" Zoro shouted, still laying at the beach and dosing,

"Just a short trip around the island. I wanted to check if the coast is the same as on my map," Nami shouted from the ship, a few hundreds of feet away from the coast.

The swordsman didn't seem surprised that they came back – or that they had been away.

"Ah, all right…"

Without one more word, he lay back again to sleep.

Nami stared to him, "Eh, where are the others?"

"The hell! Why should I know? They ran inside the island and told me to wait for you. They will come back in a few hours, I think."

Sanji, who stood at Nami's side, sighed, "Really, I can't understand Luffy, why he took this knife-boy in his crew."

The navigator giggled, "Yes, he's special. But if you need him, he's there… like you."

Sanji started and looked to the ground, "Don't be sarcastic, sunshine."

She smiled, hesitated and before she jumped down to the shallow waters of the beach to run to Zoro, she turned to him again, "Sanji…"

"Eh, yes?"

"It doesn't matter for me what might have happened."

"Don't say this. I'm ashamed for what almost had happened."

"You don't have to."

He laughed coldly, "No? I almost had left you alone."

"Yes. Almost. But you have to know, the only thing what is important for me is the end. And if I look to the end, I'm proud on you. You've defeated the demons in your heart… for me."

She felt into silence again but kept talking after a second, "You're one of us… and nothing can change this fact."

o

o

-tbc-


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, ‚One of us' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'One of us' in any commercial way.

o

o

Epilogue

o

o

Nami didn't feel well in this dark jungle. She hadn't liked this jungle even in the sunlight, but in the night she really got scared. The only thing that didn't make her run away was that Robin was behind her,

She stopped.

Robin made a step next to her and the two women saw five persons walking out of the shadows. Nami gave Robin a short gaze and recognized that the raven haired archaeologist was completely tensed.

Suddenly she looked up and fixed One with an angry glance, "You wouldn't have been so damn realistic!"

Robin made a step in the background and seemed to melt with the shadows. But Nami know that her comrade was ready to help her, if it was necessary.

The chief of the 'bounty hunters' grinned, "You asked me to give you a realistic scene and so we did."

"But you had almost killed me!"

"Yes. But without a realistic danger it isn't a realistic scene."

Nami sighed, "Be true: You'd killed me if Sanji hadn't saved me! And you had taken the prizes on our heads!"

One shrugged with his shoulders, "You told me that it was absolute necessary to give him a realistic scene. You told me that the only way to motivate him to help you was to convince him that the situation is seriously. That had been your words."

"Yes, but…"

"And Sanji only found to his old strength, when he realized you really were near death. So we did what you wanted."

Nami sighed heavily and gave him a bag, "So, here are the two million bellies I promised you and now… GO AWAY!"

He bowed with a grin and then he disappeared with his four companions in the darkness of the night.

Nami whispered, "Let's go back to the ship. I want to set the sails in a few hours."

Robin nodded and followed her back to the Going Merry.

o

o

-end-


End file.
